eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Mysterious Trinket
| nextlist = For A Better Tomorrow (good) Catching a Thief (evil) }} Prerequisites *Investigation is required to pick up the quest. *At least 40,000 Faction with Riliss and Synod Reet, and 50,000 Faction with Teren's Grasp for step 4. *You must have completed A Mysterious Black Tome and the follow up quests to learn Sathirian, to speak to the Shisik Translater on part 20. *The ability to speak Draconic is needed near the end of the quest, apparently step 27. Steps The first step is to inspect the bracelet placed in your inventory. Upon inspecting, it tells you to search out the NPC who may recognize this bracelet. #Speak to Deacon Danerous, at in East Freeport. #*After speaking with Deacon Danerous, she sends you to get 10 . #**You need the recipe from Sebilis #***''Note:it's a fairly common drop off any NPC in zone in a small chest, including the solo frogs at entrance. It won't drop off of gray mobs. The recipe is level 4 to scribe, level 9 in hardness.'' #**10 Di'Zok Gall Bladders from Chardok, off of any in zone, including the solo mobs at the entrance. #***''Note: They drop at a higher frequency off 80+ heroics deeper in Chardok. Entry area is a 1 in 20ish drop'' #**You will also need: 10 deklium clusters, 20 rough kunzite, 30 mineral salt loams, 50 smoldering candles #Travel to the in Sebilis. This is at the bottom of Sebilis, just left of the door into Venril Sathir's Lair . #*''Note: It's an easy level 9 combine, but takes a long time to complete. Failure *is* possible and *does* consume the bladder. You can get 5 more bladders without leaving the Sathiran Alchemy Table by crafting the poison with nothing on the top green bar and the bottom blue bar completely full (ie: only craft with keys 4,5,6 and not 1,2,3). It can be commission made by an Alchemist as well, which can speed up the process. The location requires a group to reach, however, once there you can craft all 10 poisons safely when tucked into the corner of the "nook."'' #Return to Deacon Danerous in East Freeport. #This step of the quest is to purchase three items from various faction merchants in Rise of Kunark to turn in to Deacon Danerous. You will need to be able to purchase from Teren's Grasp, Riliss, and the Synod Reet. #*The item from Teren's Grasp is the Straightedge and it sells for . #*In Riliss, you will be buying the Grim Blade of Rile and it sells for . . #*From the Synod Reet you need to purchase the Krup Belt of Evasion and it sells for . #**''Note:DO NOT PURCHASE THESE ITEMS UNTIL ON THIS PART OF THE QUEST or your quest will not update. This is true as of April 15 2008. As of 2/8/09, if you did purchase these items before this you reached this step, you can sell the item to any vendor and buy it back. It will give you the update.'' #Return to Deacon Danerous in East Freeport. #Deacon Danerous will send you to North Qeynos area of Qeynos Capitol District to kill a Freeport Traitor, just to the South East of the Claymore, there is a General store marked on the map. Inside, right behind the baker, is a door to the instance Baker Voleen's Storeroom . #* Kill (80^) #Return to Deacon Danerous. #At this point, Deacon Danerous will send you to speak with Preceptor Nyjuss in North Freeport at the inn . #* will send you to kill four NPCs. You *have* to be wearing the robe given at start of this step in order to get updates in your equipment slot. Appearance slot will NOT work. #Kill the following people while wearing the robe you were given: #*Yulessina Nybright - In the Peacock Club (Entrance is at in Maj'Dul). 81^ solo mob. Note: To access the club, you need to climb the wall at where "a heat crazed prophet" is on top of the house. Once you climb on top of the house, go to your left and jump across to access the door. #*Rollus the Sly - In a special instance Crow's Resting Place, Thieves Guild - An instance off of Down Below in the Qeynos sewers. 81^^ Heroic. #**''Note: Can be killed with a group as long as group members have the crow coin from the Swords of Destiny quest Liberating the Cavaliers. Completing the access quest An Intriguing Eye is not sufficient. He can be soloed, but not very easily. As of 12/31/08 you will be given a crow coin by . If your group members have done this quest and deleted the coin, they can go to in CL and he will give you another crow coin.'' #*Rid Jestands - In The Lesser Faydark at the Nybright camp at . He is level 60^^^, but as soon as you aggro, he'll turn into an 85^^^ heroic. Hits VERY hard. Bring a solid group. #*Ekner Darkblade - 85^^^ Spawns in the Festering Hag's room in The Estate of Unrest . Will be stealthed in between the stairs and wall. You can either use a see invisible buff or hit him with an AoE ability (AoE at worked for me). #Once you've killed these four mobs, return to Preceptor Nyjuss. #Head to Neriak, City of Hate. The stronghold is near the far right side of the map. The mob you are looking for is Rhylinil K'Helviurden on the first floor of the tower. When you hail him, a short dialogue will appear. Be ready to fight as soon as dialogue clears. Rhylinil K'Helviurden is an 85^^^HEROIC mob. About 15 seconds into this fight, Vykko T'Lach will also turn aggro and attack you. He is an 85^^ heroic. Adds somewhat significant dps. Once Rhylinil K'Helviurden dies, you will get update and it will not matter if you die. #*''Note:Rhylinil K'Helviurden will respawn in 15 minutes after kill.'' #You need to stealth and place the note you received before killing Rhylinil K'Helviurden on the u-shaped desk where Vykko T'Lach was standing in the foyer of the Ebon Mask. #Return to North Freeport and speak to Preceptor Nyjuss. # will then send you to speak with Watcher , who is at the second level of the Seafarer's Roost in . On hailing , you will be attacked by an 81^^^ HEROIC version. Upon killing , you get a bit more dialogue. #After this, you are sent back to Preceptor Nyjuss in North Freeport. # sends you to recover a tome in Kunark from a member of the and decipher the two tomes. #*The book is being held by Morticus Belaern in Teren's Grasp. Morticus Belaern is on the ground level, past the ramp up towards bank at . He turns into an 85^^^ heroic after dialogue and auto-attacks. #*You should receive the Ancient Grimoire, if not, kill him again. Respawn is about 10mins. #Return to Preceptor Nyjuss. #Preceptor Nyjuss sends you to find a sage who can identify the two tomes. The sage you need to find is Old Man Pomerenke in the Thundermist Village in The Thundering Steppes at . #*He sends you on a quest which you need to complete before you advance named Borrowed Time. #After you complete Borrowed Time, talk to Old Man Pomerenke again. You must complete the entire dialogue. If not, you'll have to do Borrowed Time once again. #You must now find a Shisik Translator Kuza Sathak, she roams near Dalnir's Wheel in Kunzar Jungle. She will ask for 5 Platinum for her services, in order to complete this stage you must speak Sathirian (obtained from completing A Mysterious Black Tome collection quest) and be stealthed while speaking to her. ##She begins speaking as you approach while stealthed. No hailing is actually required. If you are on the right step of the quest and know Sathirian, a quest turn in book will be over her head. However, if she does not start speaking on your approach you have left one of the two books behind - either in your bank, your house or thrown out of your pack. #You will need to wait a brief while. Long enough for her to start walking and get about 20 feet away should suffice. ##She will return the tomes and send you to 'find and slay the creature that placed the spell upon the tomes'. ##kill Drusella Sathir in Charasis: Maiden's Chamber (note: the agnostic version of this instance will not advance the quest, however it will advance when grayed out, so no need to mentor/chrono). #Return to Kuza Sathak. Upon returning, she will ask for time to translate - takes about a minute. Then she sends you back to Preceptor Nyjuss in North Freeport. # sends you to 'discover the location of the temple mentioned in the tome', being Chelsith. Upon entering Chelsith, entrance is at you get an update and the quest asks you to search for clues. #In , there are statues where the rare named/placeholders spawn. The five statues must be clicked nearly simultaneously, so basically just have group members spam-click every item. #*You will need to have killed all the named mobs in the zone, specifically, Majora Leviathora. Once you kill the statues will become clickable. #*'WARNING:' This step is currently BUGGED. If you don't kill the Protector of the Blade before the instance expires, you'll find you wont be able to get updates. #Once you get the update, a chest will spawn near one of the altars. Clicking the chest spawns Protector of the Blade, an 85^^^ heroic Droag, at zone-in. He will run up to your location in about 20 seconds, then aggro. #*This mob has AE knockback and requires pretty good DPS, a semi-decent off-tank (well-equipped brigand or better), or a battle-rezzing class. His AE makes the tank 2nd or 3rd on aggro list, and it is difficult to get back to #1 before the person who moved to #1 dies. He also has a huge power Drain. #Upon killing the Protector of the Blade, the chest becomes clickable and updates rewarding you with . This updates the quest to 'Discover a use for the Amulet' with a hint about Droag and Dragons. #Go to in and click three pedestals (apparently, this has to be in the correct order). You must know the draconic language to click these scrolls. #*1st: #*2nd: #*3rd: #**The quest should update to 'Discover what you've just unleashed in Jarsath Wastes'. #Go to the steps of Veeshan's Peak. Guardian of the Blade will spawn and speak some dialogue. At the end of the dialogue, he turns aggro as an 86^^^ heroic. #*Kill this mob for your Fang of Ichor, and to complete the quest! #Preceptor Nyjuss gives you the rewards after speaking with him. #*''Note: the quest that follows for the Fang of Ichor (Mythical) is determined by your character's alignment. An evil-aligned assassin who agrees to work with Nyjuss instead of taking the information to the Controller can only pick up For A Better Tomorrow good aligned assassins can start Catching a Thief.'' Reward * to * Credits